


Even in Absence

by JenTheSweetie



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, obligatory phone sex fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSweetie/pseuds/JenTheSweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Thanks for being on the air with me!  We did almost the entire show together.</i>
</p>
<p>Carlos and Cecil have needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even in Absence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Snapjack, who is the absolute best, and who has convinced me to post this in light of this week's rather tortuous episode.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Carlos. Are you ready to have phone sex?"

"Cecil. That kind of killed the mood."

"It did? Really? So, should I call you back and not ask?"

"No, we might lose each other, remember last week when you put me on hold to go to the bathroom and I waited for three hours? Let's just - okay, I'll start, do you want me to start?"

"No I can start, I can start! Okay. _Carlos_."

"...is that all you're going to say?"

"Okay, do you want to do this or not?"

"Sorry, sorry. I'm waiting. Go ahead."

"Thank you. Carlos. You get home from the lab, and I'm waiting for you. What are you wearing?"

"Um. A lab coat, I guess?"

"Naturally. You're wearing your favorite lab coat, the one that's just a little too tight - "

"That's not my favorite lab coat, that's _your_ favorite lab coat - "

" - and you're smiling when you get home. _Hello, Cecil_ , you say. _I've been thinking about you all day_."

"Is that supposed to be me? That sounds nothing like me."

"Look, if you wanted an impressionist, you should have dated Steve Carlsburg!"

"Oh, gross, why would you even say that?"

"I'm sorry, you're right. Ugh, I feel like I need a shower before I can even continue this."

"...really? But - Cecil - I really - um - I was looking forward to - I - I wanted - "

"Is that desperation I hear in your voice, my dear Carlos?"

"Look, it's kind of been a while, and you were texting me all those dirty emojis this morning - "

"Ah, I'm glad they had they intended effect. I particularly liked the one with the phoenix feather and the vibrating doorknob. Okay, so you walk in, and you greet me, and I say, _Oh Carlos, I've been waiting for you to get home_."

"Wait, what are _you_ wearing?"

"Right now? Nothing."

"I meant in the - okay, no, yeah, that works, that - yup, that works."

"Good. As I was saying - _I've been waiting for you to get home_. And I pull you onto the couch and start to kiss you. I kiss your neck, and your ear, and the little bit of chest hair I can get to, where the hair is turning gray - 

"Cecil - "

" - because I like that gray hair, it's distinguished and sexy, very silver fox of you, and I kiss you everywhere. I whisper in your ear, _What do you want?_ "

"..."

"Carlos? What do you want?"

"Oh! Oh, I'm supposed to answer?"

"Well, this isn't a _monologue_."

"Right, okay, um, what do I want, what do I want - I want your hands on me, I just want you to be touching me."

"My hands are running down your back, skating over your hips, pushing your lab coat off. What are you doing?"

"I'm, um - I'm touching myself, and, uh - "

"No, I mean - well, that's good, I like to hear that, but if we were together, what would you be doing?"

"Oh, god, everything, Cecil, I'd - I'd have my hands in your hair, I'd be kissing you until I couldn't breathe, I'd be on top of you - "

"That's good, darling, that's perfect. I wrap my legs around you and pull you closer, I want you so close, I want your mouth all over me."

"I'm kissing your neck, your shoulder, your tattoo, the one with the calligraphy, the unmodified Sumerian you're always promising to translate for me - "

"Mmm, that's nice, but it's not on my shoulder today, Carlos. It's much lower. Why don't you get on your knees and find it? I push you off the couch, gently, and I pull off your undershirt and run my hands through your perfect, beautiful hair - I imagine that it's longer now than it was when you left, there's so much of it for me to run my hands through, I _love_ it. Are you on your knees, perfect Carlos?"

"I am, I'm - god, I actually am, fuck, Cecil - "

"Good, that's good. And what are you going to do now that you're on your knees?"

"I - you know I'm not good at - at dirty talk - "

"Are you going to suck my cock, Carlos?"

"Oh, yes, Cecil, I'm - I'm taking you into my mouth, you taste so good, god, I miss you - "

"How are you talking if you're sucking my cock, darling? Hush now. I have my hands in your hair, and I'm thrusting very slowly, in and out of your mouth. Your tongue twists around my cock and you're so good, your mouth is so good, sweetheart. Are you touching yourself?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Good, don't stop doing that. You're touching yourself and you're sucking my cock, you're so beautiful on your knees, I never want you to stop. My hands brush over your chest, and I twist your nipple, just so, and you moan around my cock - "

"Oh, Cecil, yes - "

"I hold the back of your head with the tips of my fingers, just a reminder that I want you to keep going, because you're so good, you feel so good, and I'm so hard for you, you can feel how much I want you. Where are your hands, sweetheart? Tell me what you're doing with them."

"I'm touching myself with one, and with the other, I'm - I'm touching you, I have my hand on you, on your inner thigh, I'm touching you very lightly, just scratching my fingernails over you."

"Yes, oh, yes, Carlos, I'm pulling on your hair and writhing under your hands and your mouth."

"Cecil, I want you to come in my mouth, please - "

"Not just yet, sweetheart, not just yet. Are you close?"

"Ah, yes, I'm - keep talking, please - "

"Your mouth is so lush and wet, spit and pre-come dripping down your chin, and you're so beautiful, Carlos, you're looking up at me from the floor and your knees are getting sore but you don't want to stop, you want to swallow me down whole, you want us to be one person, just for a moment, closer than we should be able to be, sharing the exact same moment in space and time, and - "

"Oh, yes, yes, _yes_ , I'm - "

"Come for me, Carlos, yes, I'm going to come in your mouth, I - Carlos!"

"I - oh, wow. Cecil. Are you still there?"

"Of course. Just - ah - just coming back to myself."

"Did you - did you, um?"

"Yes, of course, didn't you?"

"Yeah, oh god, yes, just making sure, I - that was amazing. I mean, you know I - you know how I feel about your voice, but I was worried I wasn't very good at it, I was just sort of there - "

"You were much more than 'just there', my adorably flustered Carlos. I could hear your voice, and your breath, and imagine that you were right here with me, even though you're - even though you're not. Well. Not right now, at least. No, Carlos, you were _very_ good."

"If you say so. That was - yeah. Wow."

"'Wow' pretty much covers it. And Carlos, if you're worried about not being good at it? You know what they say - practice makes perfect."

"Do they say that here? I was expecting something more like 'practice makes venomous snakes find you in your sleep,' or something."

"Carlos, that doesn't even make sense."

"Whatever."


End file.
